percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson II: Book 1
PERCY JACKSON II P.O.V. My name is Percy Jackson II, Percy Jackson I is my great grandfather. He was married to my great grandma Annabeth Chase. My mom got killed by the minotaur, and I killed it, for my revenge. I walked in and they immedeatly took me to this big house. I was dragged up the stairs into the attic and there was a mummy, it spoke with green mist and said: Weapon covered in grime will tell time you shall fail millions to jail rescue them and you shall be rewared due deadline to date war be waiting if you be late As soon as it was over I said "What weapon?" But the mist dissapered. I ran downstairs to the girl that draged me and she was beautufil. Long flowing blond hair, ice-cold blue eyes that sparkled. But all I had was long messy jet black hair, and green eyes. She spoke with a voice that seemed like she didn't like me very much, "My mom's Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty" Well she has my love, I thought. "What did the oracle say?" She said. The girl didn't look like she cared much about clean clothes, she looked more like a child of Athena if you asked me. "Well?" she said one more time. "I'll tell you when you tell me your name" I said. The girl then spoke up and said "My name is Amanda" I just looked at her and then said "Well, Amanda, the oracle said some weapon covered in grime-" I started to say but Amanda cut me off and said "Well, say the actual prophecy!" So I told Amanda the prophecy and she said, "This isn't good" I said "Wait what's not good!" But it was too late, she grabbed my arm and ran with me and we ran off to some centaur, a white stallion, he then spoke to me "My name is Chiron, what is yours?" AMANDA'S P.O.V. I really wanted to know this kids name, I guess I'd find out soon. He took a sigh and said "My name is Percy Jackson, the second." I knew the name Percy Jackson, I had had deja vu before but this time it felt like I had met Percy Jackson I. "Chiron, should I get his things and bring them to cabin 11?" I asked hoping I could eavesdrop and see his things. "Sure Amanda, just swear on the River Styx you won't look" Chiron said. "Fine, I swear of the river styx that I won't look" I said sadly. I walked to grab his bag, and I did so. I walked to the boring old cabin 11. Everytime I walked in one of Hermes' kids would look at me, walk up, and ask me out. I'd say yes, then crush their hearts. But that's not happening today! That Percy Jackson II fellow was kind of cute. I walked into the array of cabins shaped in an omega. Thanks to Percy Jackson I, we had this arrangment. I walked into the Hermes cabin plopped his stuff down and guarded the stuff knowing they'd steal. Just then Percy walked in the door. "Orignal or undetermaned?" One guy asked. "Undtermined" I replied. I then walked out leaving Percy, or at least he thought. I grabbed a chair in betwean the Hermes cabin and the other cabin and looked through the window. I saw the head counsler Jake Mono shaking his hand and all the others doing the same. Just then a voice said "Wow! Never knew you were intreasted in Hermes" I turned to find one of my half-sisters, the head counsler, Abigal. "I'm not, new kid, cute guy" I said. "Oh, really?" Abigal said grabbing another chair. I saw her jaw drop, and she dropped off the chair and ran to the door. "Aw come on!" I yelled doing the same. PERCY JACKSON II P.O.V. (Still working on. Dont edit without my permission) I was having a blast being welcomed when the people arrived at the door. "What is it Abigal?" Jake said. "Oh nothing, just wanted to welcome the new kid" she said. "We all do welcome kisses" she added. She kissed me and I'm sure I blushed as red as possible. Then, Amanda walked in and did the same. Awkward, I thought. "Sorry," Amanda said after. I was pretty sure my whole face was red now! "Umm- gaa- uhh" Was all I could think of. Amanda kept rolling her hands telling me to spit it out. But I just couldn't. "We need to go on our quest. Now!" Amanda said.